Road Trip!
by winonathunder
Summary: Summer has come and the gang isn’t just about to let it fly by. All packed and ready, they get in the van and wave goodbye to Konoha and face the summer with the music blasting from the stereo.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Prologue**

"It's so-o hot!" Naruto whined, wiping sweat from his forehead, "Duh, dobe," Sasuke said stoically as usual. "That's because it's summer," Neji said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Either way, it's troublesome," Shikamaru said as he sat up from his lying position.

**--**

"What are the girls talking about anyway?" Kiba asked taking a sip of his soda. "Probably another shopping tragedy," Naruto said, running a hand through his golden blonde hair. The guys sighed, "Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered before burying his head in his arms to try to sleep.

Keyword: _try. _He couldn't because of Naruto's constant whines and rambles about how hot it is.

**--**

"So we should buy those cute matching flats to go with our new tank top," Ino concluded, "But Ino-chan flats are too much for the outfit," Tenten said, furrowing her brown eyebrows.

"We should just but those cute sandals from Beach Hut," Sakura said, scratching the back of her pink haired head. "I think we should buy those cute flip flops from Tiki Tribe," Michiko said, twirling a lock of her midnight blue hair.

**--**

The four girls debated on what shoes to buy for their recently bought group outfit. Michiko noticed Hinata not saying anything and suddenly an idea came to her, "Why don't we let Hina-chan pick the shoes seeing that she hasn't helped in picking the outfits?" Michiko she suggested sitting beside Hinata and patting the girl's shoulder.

The girls grinned and nodded their heads, "Mimi-chan's right," Ino said, "Yeah," Sakura agreed, "Saki already picked the top, Ino-chan picked the bottom, me and Mimi-chan picked the accessories so that leaves Hina-chan," Tenten said counting off with her fingers. "So Hina-chan, what shoes should we buy?" Michiko asked the violet-haired girl. Hinata began thinking tapping her index finger on her chin as she thought hard for the perfect shoes to match with their outfits.

**--**

"The flats do compliment the outfit more but because its summer it's hot and our feet need air so the sandals and the flip flops are good choices too," Hinata said, mostly to herself.

"So what do you think Hina-chan?" Sakura asked, "M-maybe w-we should g-go for those open-toe s-sandals," Hinata suggested shyly, blushing a light shade of pink. The girls looked at each other then to their shopping bags then back to each other.

**--**

Silence was observed for about three minutes before the four girls broke it, "That's a brilliant idea!" they all exclaimed in unison. "We could go now if you guys want," Michiko said, pointing a thumb to the direction of the mall. "Nah, we'll do it tomorrow," Tenten said waving a dismissive hand around; the other girls shrugged carelessly.

"Besides, we still have another thing to settle with," Ino and Sakura said simultaneously. Michiko looked at both girls with a questioning look then turned to Tenten and Hinata who looked like they were in deep thought trying to figure out what the blonde and the pink haired girl just said.

**--**

Then it hit them; "Oh, _that,_" the three girls murmured simultaneously. "What are we going to do about it?" Tenten asked, not getting what the twosome was indicating. "Duh, we're gonna start planning!" Ino exclaimed like it was the easiest thing to do… which wasn't, Sakura nodded loyally beside her best friend.

"Do you think we should tell the guys?" Hinata asked, glancing to where the guys were sitting at. And as if they heard the shy girl's question the guys sat down next to the girls with Sasuke sitting beside Sakura who was seated beside Ino who was beside Shikamaru who was sitting beside Michiko who was beside Kiba who was sitting across Naruto who was beside Hinata who was beside Neji who was seated beside Tenten who sat across Sasuke.

"Tell us what Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he propped his elbows on the table, the other guys raised a curious brow.

**--**

The girls looked at each other uneasily which made the guys even more curious to what the girls' answer will be. Naruto looked at Hinata then to Michiko and then to Sakura; "Well?" Neji asked curiosity getting the better of him… not like he's going to admit to anyone of course- too much pride to risk.

Sakura looked at Ino then nodded to each other after a silent agreement was made which made Sasuke's and Shikamaru's eyebrow raise. Sakura then looked at Michiko giving her a nod which the said girl replied with a hesitant nod. Now Shikamaru was fully awake and Kiba also raised his eyebrow. Ino nodded to Hinata in which Hinata hastily nodded to Tenten, this caused all the guys to stare at the girls; their gazes fixed on the girl beside them.

**--**

Kiba and Naruto was about to say something when they were cut off by the girls standing up from their seats, "ROADTRIP!!" the girls exclaimed in unison, grinning from ear to ear and the excitement heard from their voices.

It took at least five whole minutes before the guys regained their composure and fully understood what the girls just said… exclaimed. The guys grabbed the girls' hands and made them seat back down. "And since when was this planned?" Neji and Sasuke asked confusedly.

**--**

The girls laughed nervously. "We came up with the idea last week, before school ended," Michiko informed which made all eyes…and ears on her- at the moment.

Michiko noticed that the attention was now focused on her which made her laugh nervously…again, "We were going to tell you guys," Michiko stated timidly, "But we still had to finish planning the entire trip so that we're 110 sure," Tenten and Ino said backing Michiko up.

**--**

The guys gave one last stare at the girls before sighing in defeat, "Alright, alright we'll go, we'll go," Kiba said which resulted to Michiko hugging him like there was no tomorrow, thanking him continuously and continuously.

The rest stared at the two before the four girls followed suit and also began hugging the guy next to them and also chanting their thanks for agreeing to come along.

**--**

Once the girls stopped hugging and thanking the guys they began planning what they were going to bring and what they're planning to wear and such. The guys did nothing but thank Kami-sama for the girls _finally _letting go. But once the guys recovered, "So how long is this trip going to take?" Neji asked.

The girls immediately stopped talking and looked at one another. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Michiko shrugged and turned their attention to Sakura, waiting for her to say something. Sakura remained quiet for a while thinking and estimating how long it's going to take them for their planned outing.

**--**

"Well it's going to take at least a day and a half for us to get out of Konoha completely," Hinata said, "And our family's beach house takes at least 3-4 days to get there," Ino stated. "Plus all the stops we're gonna make for the shopping, site-seeing, camping, gas stops and such isn't really measured," Tenten said, counting the things she said on her hand.

"So all in all we aren't sure, probably 2-3 weeks perhaps?" Sakura said estimating the days and weeks it's going to take. "We can always extend it for the whole month since it is summer vacation," Michiko added.

**--**

"Mom and Dad won't mind they are in a business trip for two whole months and they gave me the whole summer to stay at the beach house," Ino said. "Well then, I guess it's a month then," Naruto concluded, "Is that okay for you guys?" Tenten asked.

**--**

"My parents are away for the time being and gave me the freedom of going anywhere I want, I already told them about the trip anyway," Michiko said, "They also lent me their credit cards and some money for financial purposes," she added. "M-my father a-already agreed a-and he also s-suggested we t-take o-our family's v-van for the t-trip," Hinata stuttered.

**--**

"My parents already agreed to the trip, they won't mind, just as long as I call them every hour or so," Tenten said, "My parents are also away for yet another business trip plus their honeymoon so their cool with the trip," Sakura said.

"Besides it _was _our parents' idea, they've already got all the reservations and such we need," the pink haired girl added. "All we need is the people and the stuff we're gonna bring then," Ino said, somewhat cheerily.

**--**

"We still have to ask _our_ parents," Naruto said sadly, emphasizing the word 'our'. "We'll get back to you tomorrow," Sasuke said reassuringly, whacking the blonde boy on the back of his head. The girls nodded in understanding, "Oh right! We're going to the mall tomorrow to buy the shoes for our new outfit. Why don't you guys just meet with us then?" Sakura suggested, smiling.

The guys shrugged but none the less agreed to come along. Silence filled the table where the group was sitting at. It was broken by Naruto's stomach growling.

**--**

"Hehe, I'm hungry," Naruto said laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head. Hinata giggled while the others sweat-dropped. "Why d-don't we g-go to I-Ichiraku's, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata suggested, stuttering and blushing a shade of pink.

Naruto's face lit up and began bouncing excitedly, "Yay! Ramen! Ramen! Come on Hinata-chan! Ramen waits!" Naruto exclaimed happily grabbing Hinata's hand and began dragging her to the said ramen shop in the town.

**--**

The gang sweat-dropped again and the guys sighed for what felt like the millionth time today. "Think about it this way," Michiko started, "At least its air conditioned there?" Tenten asked, "Exactly!" Michiko said happily.

The guys sighed once again this time including Tenten, Sakura and Ino. Michiko stood up from her seat and began walking towards the direction where Naruto and Hinata took off but stopped half way and turned around, "What are you guys waiting for?" she called out.

**--**

The gang gave up…it's not like they had anything to do and a choice of the matter anyways. The group stood up and followed Michiko and headed towards where two of their friends rushed off to, namely Ichiraku's.

When they arrived though they already saw Naruto eating what looked like his sixth bowl of ramen with five empty bowls next to him. Hinata was right beside the ramen eating boy eating her own ramen too but slower and more civilized pace than the blonde. "Wow, how fast does he eat anyway?" Michiko asked in awe.

**--**

"He has a bottomless pit as a stomach," Kiba replied, "I'm surprised he's just at his sixth bowl," Sasuke said, somewhat surprised. "Why's that?" Michiko asked uneasily, not exactly wanting to hear what the raven haired teen was about to say next. "We've only arrived here now, making it eighteen minutes after the two arrived," Sasuke computed.

"In other words, he should be at least on his thirteenth bowl by now," Shikamaru said lazily. Michiko and the rest of the girls mouthed an 'oh' before taking seats next to Hinata and Naruto. The guys followed suit. But unlike the two, Hinata and Naruto, the group didn't order any ramen. They just sat there.

Michiko sat at the left of Naruto and watched how the said boy just kept slurping down the ramen down. The others, excluding Hinata and Michiko, watched Naruto eat his ramen with disgust.

**--**

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Ino suddenly said after a whole ten minutes of watching Naruto stuff his face with ramen. "I'm gonna go to the restroom; Sakura?" Ino said/asked Sakura who in turn agreed. Both girls rushed to where the restroom was.

**--**

The guys sweat-dropped, including Tenten; Michiko was too busy watching Naruto eat his ramen to notice the two girls rush to the restroom while Hinata was also too busy with eating her ramen to notice and of course Naruto was too busy stuffing his face with ramen to notice any of the events happening.

The two girls came back and Ino looked okay again.

**--**

When the two girls returned to the table they saw Sasuke trying to stop himself from whacking the eating blonde, Shikamaru asleep with his head resting on the counter, Neji and Tenten talking to one another blushing every now and then, Hinata almost finished with her bowl of ramen, Michiko conversing with Kiba giggling and blushing.

Both Ino and Sakura sweat-dropped and sighed at their friends' actions; it was a very weird scene, but fairly normal to them to see…er, expect.

**--**

The two girls took their seats next to Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sakura tried to calm Sasuke down from whatever angered him which seemed to work- the Uchiha teen calmed down.

While Ino was having a one sided conversation with Shikamaru, with Ino doing all the talking while poor Shikamaru woke up from his rather nice nap to a talkative Ino. Now Shikamaru wasn't really paying attention, he was just nodding or shrugging absentmindedly trying to drone out Ino's voice.

**--**

Kiba managed to get the attention of Michiko and started up a conversation which ended up with him telling a joke and with Michiko giggling. The same goes for Neji and Tenten but it more of a real conversation than a joke though.

**--**

Neji and Tenten were debating on something about gym which ended up with Neji winning and Tenten blushing because of losing against the Hyuuga prodigy. However Neji's smirk grew wider when he noticed the brunette's blush.

**--**

When Hinata finally finished her ramen Naruto was already on his twelfth bowl. Hinata sweat-dropped, "Naruto-kun, d-don't you think that's e-enough ramen f-for the a-afternoon?" she managed to ask, wiping a noodle with a napkin from Naruto's face while he put down the empty ramen bowl.

He laughed nervously, "But Hinata-chan I'm not even full yet!" he defended, "B-but Naruto-kun that's your t-twelfth bowl f-for the a-afternoon. You m-might n-not be f-full yet b-but I think its b-best you s-stop now b-before you throw u-up," Hinata said/advised.

**--**

Naruto knew that he can't say no to Hinata so he gave up any means of arguing with her and paid for both of their ramen. Hinata thanked Naruto for stopping and kissed him on the cheek before blushing madly when she realized what she just did.

The gang noticed Naruto stopped eating ramen and stared at him like he's grown two heads, "Is it the end of the world?" Ino asked jokingly; "Omigosh! Naruto! You're not eating ramen anymore!" Sakura said in shock.

**--**

Naruto laughed bitterly, "Ha-ha-ha very funny guys," he said, pouting. "Aw, gomen Naru-chan," Sakura apologized; "It's not like everyday we see you stop eating ramen," Ino added. Naruto sighed, "Fine, I accept your apology but I'm only stopping because Hinata-chan asked me to," Naruto said dejectedly.

**--**

"I think we should have a sleepover at my place," Michiko suddenly said. "I think that's a great idea," Ino happily said, "We can go straight to the mall tomorrow together then," Tenten thought out loud. Sakura and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement.

"B-but we'll have t-to head h-home first t-to g-get our s-stuff," Hinata stuttered shyly, "No worries. Come by at around six, later on?" Michiko said/asked. The girls nodded their heads again and headed out the ramen shop, leaving the guys behind dumbfounded by the sudden events.

**--**

After roughly eight minutes, the guys manage to let the events sink in.

"What just happened?" Kiba asked, unsure of what just happened. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji shrugged, "I have no idea," Naruto admitted.

Shikamaru sat up straight, "Troublesome, I think it was about having a sleepover at Michiko's" he said. The guys mouthed an 'oh' before they too headed out the ramen shop.

**--**

"I still have to ask my parents about the trip. Well, ja ne!" Kiba called out before disappearing around the corner.

Once he was out of sight the rest of the guys bid their own farewells to each other and headed off to the direction of their own homes and ask their own parents too.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Onee-chan and Onii-chan should **R**ead and **R**eview!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 1**

"What do you girls think about this color?" Sakura asked as she showed the girls a bottle of hot pink nail polish. The girls eyed the small bottle before nodding their heads in approval, "Its okay I guess," Ino admitted, "What about this one?" Ino asked showing another small bottle of nail polish but purple in color.

"That matches your new group outfit," Michiko stated which the girls nodded their heads in agreement. For another half hour, the girls decided what colors of nail polish they should apply to their hands and feet before they painted them on.

**--**

Sakura decided to use the cherry red nail polish, Ino picked the purple one, Tenten agreed with the green one, Hinata decided to apply the light blue nail polish and Michiko picked the dark blue one.

After another hour their manicure and pedicure was dry and they decided to eat the pizza Michiko ordered earlier; surprisingly it was still hot.

**--**

When they finished eating they went up to Michiko's room to pick out what they're going to where for tomorrow. Then they decided to watch a movie after which they talked about the guys.

"So Hina-chan how are you and Naruto holding up?" Sakura asked, "I-I d-don't know what y-you're t-talking about S-Saki," Hinata replied nervously; all the while blushing a shade of red. "Don't pretend like you don't know," Ino said slyly.

Hinata blushed bright red again, "It's so obvious that he likes you Hina-chan!" Tenten exclaimed animatedly, "H-he d-does?" Hinata asked, unsure by the new information she just received. "Yup!" the four girls chirped.

**--**

"Well h-how about y-you and Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked, professionally changing the subject, "N-nothing's up! Why w-would there b-be something g-going on between us?" Tenten stammered…replying a little too fast.

"Oh come on! Don't try and fake it! You like him don't you?" Ino questioned. The girls giggled when they saw Tenten's blush multiply five times more. "Well at least he talks to me and _actually_ listens to me!" she defended.

**--**

"Shika-kun does listen! He even answers!" Ino argued, "As if! He barely pays attention to you!" Sakura laughed, "Alright, alright, geez well at least he tries to answer me even though he doesn't know about anything I say unlike _your _Sasuke_-kun_!" Ino said smirking when she noticed the blush on Sakura's face.

"I-I have n-nothing against it," she managed to say which caused the girls to laugh out loud, "But he's nice and sweet… sometimes," she defended, "Try never!" Michiko laughed.

"Well at least he offers me a ride home!" Sakura said again, "So; your point? Almost every guy at school offers us a ride home," Michiko pointed out. Sakura sighed in defeat, "You're right."

**--**

Michiko kept on laughing and laughing, "How about you and Kiba, hmm?" Sakura asked making Michiko dead quiet, "We're… just friends," she replied, keeping her face cool and collected. "Really?" the four girls asked making Michiko very nervous, "R-really," she answered backing away from the girls but every step that she takes the girls come closer by a step too.

"Are you sure?" the four girls asked again. Michiko kept stepping back until her back hit the wall; she was trap… did I mention toast? Michiko gulped, "I-I'm sure," she replied, "Then why do you blush whenever he's at least three feet away from you?" Sakura asked an evil glint present in her eyes.

Michiko's blush increased even more if it was possible and she gulped, "I-I don't," she stuttered. Sakura and Ino smirked, "Sure you don't, Mimi-chan," they said. "But I don't!" Michiko insisted, "Don't bother, they're already scheming something; I can feel it!" Tenten and Hinata said simultaneously. Michiko sighed, "It's gonna be a long night," she muttered.

**--**

_Next day (Saturday)_

"Ino-chan, wake up already!" Hinata desperately yelled shaking Ino, hoping that the blonde girl would wake up; Tenten was doing the same thing with Sakura. Michiko came out from the bathroom, "Bathroom's free," she announced as she walked over to her vanity to brush her hair.

**--**

Hinata and Tenten looked at each other, "Dibs!" they both shouted before racing to the bathroom. Unfortunately for Tenten, Hinata was the first one inside and shut the door with a click.

Tenten glared at the door before plopping on to the bed, silently cursing how Hinata has gotten faster. Michiko heard this and chuckled to herself, "Losing your touch?" she mused, "Ha-ha-ha, funny," Tenten said glaring at the ceiling.

"Aw, don't be such a spoiled sport. Hinata just got lucky, ne?" Michiko cheered. Tenten sighed and sat up looking at the bathroom door, "I guess you're right," she sighed before leaning back again onto the bed.

**--**

Sakura groaned as she sat up from her sleeping position, "Is it morning already?" she asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and once her vision was clearer she looked around the room; Michiko was at the vanity still brushing her hair, Hinata came out of the bathroom fully dressed with wet hair up in a towel, Tenten rushing to the bathroom and slamming the door shut, Ino jumping up from the sudden slam of the door.

She giggled and got up and approached the vanity grabbing the brush from Michiko's hand and started to brush her own hair. After a few strokes Hinata asked if she could borrow the brush and Sakura kindly gave it to her.

**--**

She glanced around the room and noticed Ino slowly getting up from her sleeping bag; Sakura smiled. "Ohayo, Ino-chan!" she greeted. Ino turned her head to where the voice came from and saw Sakura, "Ohayo," she greeted back sleepily.

A few more minutes and the bathroom door opened hot air coming out along with a fully dressed Tenten, "What a nice shower!" she said happily before skipping over to where Hinata was and snatched the brush.

Hinata glared slightly at Tenten for her rudeness but shrugged it off. Sakura went inside the bathroom and did her morning routine and also came out after half an hour inside the bathroom; a foot out of the bathroom, Ino came rushing inside and shutting the door closed.

**--**

Sakura shrugged and took the brush from the vanity table and began brushing her hair again. She looked around and saw Hinata and Michiko cleaning up the room and Tenten picked up the small trash that they forgot to throw last night.

Soon enough the three were finished cleaning up the room and they all sat down on the bed with Sakura following suit.

**--**

Ino came out of the bathroom dressed up and ready to go but she went over to the vanity and grabbed the brush and began brushing her hair while humming a tuneless… tune.

The only thing that was heard was the sound of the brush stroking hair and the tune Ino was humming. But it was broken when a maid came into the room, "Michiko-sama you and your friends' breakfast is ready," she announced.

Michiko nodded and signaled the girls to follow her to the dining room to eat breakfast.

**--**

"Mm pancakes," Ino muttered, sniffing the air when the girls were nearing their destination. Michiko giggled, "Sumiko-san loves pancakes and she makes the greatest pancakes," she said.

The girls mouthed an 'oh' and turned left where Michiko also turned to.

**--**

Once in the dining room the girls gawked at how big and fancy the dining room was. "Wow," they gasped. Michiko gave them a questioning look but soon she got the meaning, "It's no big deal really, since mom and dad always have guests over for brunches to dinners they made the dining room the fanciest room in the estate," the blue haired girl explained.

**--**

The girls nodded and sat down; Michiko sat at the end of table with Hinata to her right next to Tenten, who was across Ino, who sat next to Sakura, who was at the left of Michiko. "Itadakimasu!" they cheered before eating a slice of their pancakes.

**--**

"So, mom, can I?" Naruto asked. He still hasn't asked his parents about the trip yet until now, during their breakfast. He's already explained it to his parents and his dad was out for yet another business trip.

His mom was grinning from ear to ear, _"That's a good sign,"_ Naruto thought. "Why not Naru-chan; you can go," his mom, Kushina said. Naruto smiled and hugged his mom, "Just be careful okay?" Kushina said before letting Naruto go. "Thanks mom," Naruto happily said before chugging down his bowl of cereal.

**--**

"Oh you mean the outing the others were saying about?" Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's mom, asked. Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, that one," he said calmly. "Sure, why not? This might be a chance for you and Saku-chan to get together!" Mikoto smiled.

Her mother really wanted for the youngest Uchiha and the lone daughter of the Haruno's to get together. His and Sakura's mother always set up dates for them so that they had chances to get together. But unfortunately, neither of them had the chance to ask if they wanted to get together, resulting to disappointed sighs from both of their mothers.

Sasuke's eyes widened but disappeared as fast as it came but the blush remained. Mikoto giggled like a little school girl, "Have fun with the outing sweetie! Me and your father will be going out for two months and leaving tomorrow anyway and your brother will be spending his summer with the rest of his friends," Mikoto said before disappearing to the kitchen. Sasuke sighed; his mother can be so childish at times.

**--**

Neji has already told his dad about the outing and he agreed. Hizashi, Neji's father, also said that Hiashi, Hinata's father, already told him about the trip he and Hinata-chan's friends are planning.

He also informed his son about the outing he himself is going to have about some business stuff so he'll be out of the Hyuuga compound until enrollment week.

**--**

Shikamaru didn't say anything to his parents because Ino's father already told his father about the outing the girls were having and once his mother heard about it she insisted for him to go with the girls for the trip.

Shikamaru's and Ino's dad also told him that not to upset the girls or else he will be facing serious consequences. Shikamaru's reaction: "Troublesome, I'm going to my room."

**--**

Kiba on the other hand also had the same situation. Michiko's mom called his mom and told her about the trip the girls were going to have. Kiba's mom asked if the boys are coming and Michiko's mom answered, "I don't know but it would be nice if the boys will accompany the girls, just in case," and of course Kiba's mom insisted for Kiba to go with the girls and of course Kiba agreed to come.

Hana, Kiba's older sister, teased about how he and Michiko could get together and how cute he and Michiko looked together as a couple. Kiba's reaction to this was yelling at his sister about how he doesn't like Michiko other than a friend but he and his sister know how that was a lie. So he stomped his to his room leaving a satisfied smirk on Hana's face as he slammed the door.

**--**

It was already quarter to twelve and the guys just arrived at the mall. They were now currently trying to find the girls.

Neji called Tenten's number and unfortunately the voice mail answered. Sasuke and Naruto texted Sakura and Hinata but to no avail; they didn't get any replies.

Shikamaru on the other hand was also trying to reach the girls through Ino but she hasn't answered her phone yet so voice mail took over.

**--**

Luckily when Kiba called Michiko's number said girl answered the phone. Kiba gave a thumb up to the guys and the guys huddled close to Kiba's phone.

"Where are you guys? Do you know how long we've been trying to contact you guys?" Kiba asked.

**--**

Kiba put his phone on loud speaker so that the guys could also hear; they heard a giggle from the other side of the line, "Gomen, Kiba-kun demo the girls silenced their cell phones when we came to the mall; I'm the only one left the phone on just in case," Michiko explained.

**--**

The guys could hear the sound of shuffling and someone muttering something, "What do you think about that one, Hina-chan?" they heard Michiko ask.

"This one?" they heard Hinata ask back, "Yeah, that one. I'm sure that Naruto would like that; it matches his eyes," they heard Sakura say.

**--**

The guys looked at Naruto and eyed him before Kiba spoke up, "Um, Mimi-chan?" he asked trying to get the attention of the said girl but all they heard was shuffling.

"Hold on, Kiba-kun," they heard Michiko say, "Do you girls think Neji-nii-san would like this?" they heard Michiko ask.

"Doesn't that seem a bit bland?" Ino asked, "Well, sort of but still, what color we should get?" Hinata asked, "I think the brown looks good on him," Tenten said.

"You're right," they guys heard the girls talk, "Then if you're gonna get that for Neji, this should go along with it," they heard Sakura say.

"But that looks better on Sasuke-nii-san don't you think?" they heard Hinata say, "I agree with Hina-chan," Ino and Tenten said. The guys were now embarrassed but mostly curious to what the girls were doing.

**--**

Kiba spoke up again, "Mimi-chan? You still there?" he said through the phone, "Hm? What? Oh, girls that would look great on Kiba-kun don't you think?" he, and the other guys heard Michiko say. Kiba blushed.

"_What are they doing?"_ the guys silently asked themselves.

**--**

The guys heard more shuffling in the background, "This looks cute on Sasuke-kun ne?" they heard Sakura ask, "I think the blue one goes well with Sasuke," Ino replied, "How about this one? For Shika-kun," Ino asked showing the girls some board shorts, "Green looks good on him," Tenten agreed.

Michiko was still on the phone but looking through some clothes with her free hand, "Kiba-kun? You still there?" she asked through the phone, "Yeah," Kiba answered.

**--**

"Where are you girls and what are you doing?" Naruto asked, "Naruto?" Michiko sounded surprised, "I'm on loud speaker aren't I?" she asked, "Yeah, sorry," Kiba said, "Nah it's okay. We're…somewhere," Michiko said.

The guys sweat-dropped at Michiko's answer; they heard Michiko laugh nervously, "I forgot the store's name, hold on," she said before they heard Michiko ask the girls in the background, "The guys are asking where we are," she announced to the girls.

The girls looked at each other, "Tell them that we'll meet them in the food court in about twenty minutes," Sakura said.

**--**

"Sakura and the others said to meet us at the food court within twenty minutes," Michiko repeated through the phone.

"Oh, okay. See you then," Kiba said, "Okay, see you guys later. Ja ne!" they heard Michiko and the girls say together before they heard a click sound meaning that she hung up.

"We have twenty minutes," Kiba announced, "What're we gonna do 'til then?" Naruto asked.

The guys shrugged and headed off to where the food court was located, "Might as well sit down and wait," Neji suggested. The guys nodded their heads in agreement.

**--**

They found a table fit for all ten of them and sat down and waited for the girls to come.

Soon enough, after twenty-five minutes or so, they heard giggling and when the guys looked up they saw the girls approaching the table with paper bags and plastic bags in each hand.

And being the gentleman he is, Neji helped the girls carry their luggage and placed them under the table.

**--**

The girls sat down and greeted the guys a good morning and the guys either greeted back or gave a nod as a reply.

The girls sighed and began chatting with each other animatedly.

The guys on the other hand also sighed. It was typical for the girls to talk. It was only a matter of time before they stop talking and do something else.

**--**

It was a good thing Kiba brought his PSP with him; he started playing games while the girls continued to chat.

Naruto, Sasuke and Neji were also bored so they watched Kiba play his game while Shikamaru was already asleep with his head buried in his arms on top of the table.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Don't forget to **R**ead and **R**eview!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 2**

After 10 minutes of non-stop chatting the girls finally stopped talking and suggested to the guys that they're gonna buy some food and asked them what they wanted.

The girls nodded and made their ways to the food stalls to order their food; Neji, Sasuke and Kiba helped the girls with carrying the food trays.

When everyone had their trays before them, Shikamaru reluctantly woke up for lunch then they began eating.

**--**

"So what did you girls buy?" Neji asked but was staring directly at Tenten. The brunette drank some of her lemonade, "We bought you guys some swim gear and stuff," she said before taking a bite from her sandwich.

The guys nodded and continued to eat, "So…what did your parents say about the outing?" Sakura asked the guys.

The guys swallowed their foods before answering the question, "They said I can go," Naruto said first, "Same," Neji and Sasuke said, "Its okay with them," Kiba spoke, "Troublesome, they said I should go," Shikamaru muttered.

The girls nodded and continued to finish their food. The guys followed suit and finished their foods also.

**--**

Silence engulfed the table, "So…" Sakura spoke, "When do we go?" Naruto asked, voicing out the pinkette's question.

Everyone's attention shifted from Naruto to Sakura, "How about we start on Monday?" Sakura suggested.

"Then we should buy and pack our stuff within the weekend," Ino concluded. The group nodded.

"Let's get to it then," the blonde girl said before standing up followed by the other girls and the hesitant boys.

"This is gonna be a long day," the guys muttered before picking up the paper and plastic bags the girls bought earlier.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered while catching up with the girls.

**--**

"Why are we shopping for clothes again?" Naruto asked sitting down on the couch inside the store followed by the other guys.

"Because we ha-," Sakura started but was cut by her blonde friend, "We need to buy _new_ _summer _clothes," Ino said emphasizing the word summer and new.

**--**

Naruto nodded dumbly as well as the guys and just watched the girls go around the store. "I just don't get why girls love shopping for every possible occasion," Naruto thought aloud, frowning a bit.

This got the guys wondering, "Maybe because they want everything brand new?" Kiba suggested. The guys raised an eyebrow looking at the girls who were zooming from here to there, "Probably," the guys shrugged.

**--**

"Sasuke-kun, what do you think of this one?" Sakura asked while showing Sasuke a red tank top saying 'Too Good to Be True' in white lettering, her eyes gleaming.

Sasuke looked up and shrugged, "Its okay, I guess," he said. Sakura frowned at Sasuke's answer, "Naruto? What do you think?" she asked the blonde, "It's a good color for you Sakura-chan," he answered, giving two thumbs up.

Sakura smiled and thanked Naruto for his compliment; Sasuke glared at Naruto once Sakura was gone.

"What? I was telling the truth!" Naruto said. "Hn," Sasuke grunted before folding his arms in front of his chest.

Naruto shrugged and continued watching the girls shopping.

**--**

After an hour and a half in the first store the girls finally bought the clothes they saw/wanted and headed out to another store.

The guys groaned; they had to carry the girls' stuff, it wasn't helping that it was heavy too. Except for Tenten's, Hinata's and Michiko's since they didn't buy as much as Ino and Sakura. And frankly, Neji, Naruto and Kiba were thankful for that.

**--**

Currently, Naruto is trying to convince Hinata that he'll bring the bag she was carrying but Hinata being the timid girl she is, refuses telling the blonde boy that she can carry it on her own, saying something about how he already has enough to carry.

"They look cute together don't they, Kiba-kun?" Michiko asked while they walked to another store side by side. Kiba nodded in response; Michiko sighed dreamily.

"I wonder when they'll get together," Michiko thought aloud. "When Naruto finally gets the courage to ask Hinata out," Kiba answered. Michiko's smile faltered a bit.

"Oh, well then maybe I should help him," Michiko said, "You shouldn't interfere Mimi-chan," Kiba warned, "Oh, alright but just push him in the right direction maybe?" Michiko wondered aloud.

Kiba sighed dejectedly, "Just don't go too far," he said. Michiko nodded, "I won't don't worry," Michiko said, "I might not be doing it after all," she whispered to herself when she saw both Naruto and Hinata blushed and held each others' hands.

**--**

When they arrived at the second store the guys once again sat down on the couches inside the store resting while the girls roamed around the store.

It kept going like this for the next five hours…five long and brutal hours of torture, for the guys at least.

**--**

The girls decided that today's haul was enough for the day and the guys thanked Kami-sama that the girls finally decided to call it quits for the day.

The girls then suggested to the guys to go to the new coffee shop that just opened not too far from the mall. The guys shrugged and followed the girls, all the while carrying the bags to the coffee shop.

The gang arrived at the new coffee shop 'Golden Beans'.

**--**

"They say that they have the best chocolate cakes in the whole area," Ino said, "I heard that too, plus they make awesome sandwiches," Sakura added.

They walked in to be greeted by the smell of coffee, mocha, and…burnt toast? They sat down on the couches in the corner and soon a waiter came by, "Welcome to Golden Beans, I'm Ryou and I'll be your waiter for today," a guy around eighteen and jet black hair greeted/said cheerfully with a goofy smile on his face.

"What'll you have?" he asked the smile still present on his features. The girls looked at the guys; the guys shrugged carelessly, eyeing the menu then putting it down then looking at the girls. Translation: I'll have what you'll have.

**--**

"Me and Kiba-kun will have the cheesecake and the peppermint latte," Michiko said handing the menu to Ryou who wrote down the order and took the menu from the girl.

"Well me and Sasuke-kun will have the TLC sandwich and mocha latte," Sakura said giving the menu again to Ryou who wrote their order.

"Me and Shika-kun will have the chocolate cake and also the peppermint latte," Ino said handing the menu to Ryou who nodded and wrote their order down.

"Neji-kun and I will have the blueberry cheesecake and the mocha cappuccino," Tenten said, "And Naruto-kun and I will have the cinnamon roll and chocolate shake," Hinata said.

"Okay," Ryou said, "That'll be 4 peppermint lattes, 2 mocha lattes, 2 mocha cappuccinos, 2 chocolate shakes, 1 cheesecake, 1 blueberry cheesecake, 1 cinnamon roll, 1 TLC sandwich and 1 chocolate cake," Ryou said reading the orders.

The teens nodded and Ryou went to the counter to tell the chef the orders.

**--**

While they waited for their orders, the girls started to talk to the guys. "So how's it going?" Sakura asked Sasuke who grunted in response; Sakura sweat-dropped, "Nice talking," she muttered.

**--**

"How are you doing?" Tenten asked Neji, "I've been better," he said, "Oh, okay then," Tenten said, cringing a bit.

**--**

"A-are you a-alright, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked nervously to the blonde who grinned in response, "Of course I am! You?" he exclaimed/asked the violet haired girl who nodded her head in response.

**--**

"So…" Michiko said, "Yeah?" Kiba replied, "You aren't tired are you: from carrying those bags? I-I could help out," she said, "No, I'm fine but thanks anyway," Kiba said, "Anytime Kiba-kun," Michiko said before hugging Kiba's arm, earning a blush from him.

**--**

"You are going to eat right? I mean you have to taste their cake; they say it's the best!" Ino said/exclaimed at Shikamaru who yawned in return.

**--**

After a few minutes Ryou came back and placed the drinks on the table, disappeared, reappeared and placed the foods on the table, "Enjoy," he said before disappearing…again.

The gang looked at each bother; silence engulfing the table. "He's weird," Ino managed to say looking for any sign of the waiter, "Not to mention creepy," Michiko added, "You mean the way he suddenly disappears and reappears?" Hinata asked.

The girls nodded, "Well I can't say I don't agree because that'd be lying; he's creepy," Hinata said. The gang once again nodded in agreement before taking a bite from their respective foods and taking a sip from their drinks.

**--**

Ino took a bite from the chocolate cake and once she began chewing her face seemed to be like she was in Heaven or something; Michiko noticed this and took a bite from the cake and she too looked like she was in cloud nine.

"This cake is so yummy," Ino and Michiko muttered. The rest heard this and sweat-dropped.

**--**

"Shika-kun, you should really try this; it's scrumptious!" Ino said feeding Shikamaru, forcefully, with a spoonful of cake. Shikamaru glared at Ino who stared back at him innocently and began chewing the cake; he had to agree, the cake _was _as delicious as it looked.

Shikamaru nodded his head in approval and Ino squealed, "Told 'ya so!" Ino said before taking a bite for herself.

**--**

The girls began talking once again with one another while the guys drank their drinks and listened quietly.

**--**

The others finished their foods and Sasuke raised his hand which resulted to a waiter instantly coming. The waiter asked what they would want, "We'd like to get the bill now, please," Sakura said kindly.

The waiter nodded and disappeared and reappeared again, this time holding a small clip board which had a receipt clipped onto it. Neji took it from the waiter and was about to put the money in when Tenten grabbed it from him.

The guys sent a questioning look to the girls, "We're paying," Tenten said, "We could see that; but why?" Naruto asked, "It's the least we could do after you guys helped us carry the bags," Michiko replied.

"But it's supposed to be the guys who'll pay for the meal, not the other way around," Neji pointed out. The girls sighed, "Still, it's the least we could do," Sakura insisted.

**--**

The guys gave up knowing that arguing with the girls and convincing them to let the guys pay for the meal will be pointless.

Once the girls got their change back they stood up with the guys following carrying the bags.

**--**

"We should buy the camping gear tomorrow since today we did the shopping for the summer clothes and beach stuffs," Michiko said, "I could make a list of the things we need," Neji offered.

The girls smiled, "That'd be great Neji-kun," Tenten cooed which made a small blush appear on the Hyuuga prodigy's face. "Arigato Neji/Neji-nii-san," the rest of the girls said. Said guy nodded.

**--**

"I'm calling the wheel," Michiko said rummaging through her shoulder bag for the car keys. "You drive?" the guys asked shocked to have learned that Michiko could drive. They also heard a disappointed 'aw' from Tenten and Ino.

The girls giggled at the guys' reactions, "Well duh! How else could we have gotten here?" Michiko joked, "Mimi-chan promised us to let her supervise our driving lessons," Ino said proudly, "Yup!" the other girls agreed.

**--**

"How long have you been driving?" Neji asked still not getting over the 'Michiko-can-drive-thing'. Michiko stopped looking through her bag and rubbed her chin in thought.

"I'm not sure, probably about since the law provided 15 year olds driving I guess," she answered, looking through her bag for the keys again. Silence; only the sound of Michiko shuffling through her bag was heard.

**--**

"Aha! Found it!" she exclaimed happily. "What car do you drive?" Naruto asked. All eyes on Michiko, except for the girls because they already know, "I drive a navy 2008 Mercedes-Benz CLK Cabriolet," she answered.

The guys gaped when they saw Michiko's car up ahead, "Awesome ride!" Naruto exclaimed. Michiko giggled, "Thanks."

"Cool," Kiba said in awe. The guys snapped out of their trances and examined the car further.

**--**

The girls giggled at how the guys examined the car from bumper to bumper. "Are you guards or something that you're inspecting my car?" Michiko asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

"It's new," Sasuke stated. Michiko rolled her eyes, "Of course it is, that's why it's '2008' model," she said. The boys nodded dumbly before backing away.

**--**

Michiko smiled and opened her car signaling for the girls to get in, "It's either you stand there and look like idiots or you go to your car and follow us to Mimi-chan's house," Sakura jokingly said.

"We'll catch up," Kiba said while Hinata called shotgun against Tenten. This time Tenten won and Hinata sat at the back in the middle of Ino and Sakura.

"We'll see you boys back at my place," Michiko said before driving off. The girls opened their windows and waved before they exited the parking lot.

**--**

The guys hurriedly went to their car, Naruto's black 2008 Cadillac Escalade EXT SUV, and went out of the parking lot where they surprisingly found Michiko's car waiting for them.

Michiko saw the boys' car drive out of the mall's parking lot and she shifted the gears and pressed on the gas pedal and headed off with Naruto tailing behind.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: R**ead and **R**eview!! Onegai!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 3**

The guys arrived shortly after Michiko parked her car in their driveway.

**--**

Once the guys arrived, they already saw the girls going in the mansion. Naruto parked his car next to Michiko's and the guys followed the track leading inside the mansion.

The butlers greeted the guys and welcomed them in then lead them to where Michiko and the other girls were waiting; they were in the entertainment room.

**--**

"I'm gonna beat you!" the guys heard Tenten yell in the room when they neared it. "No way; I'm the one who's gonna win!!" Michiko yelled back, louder than Tenten's.

When the guys went in the room they found Tenten and Michiko near the plasma TV with the Nintendo Wii console at hand.

**--**

Hinata was over at a counter eating chips while Sakura and Ino were rummaging through the snack bar.

The guys shrugged and sat down on one of the many couches inside the room. The three girls sat down shortly after, a soda in each of their hands.

**--**

They watched how their two friends play against each other in a match of tennis. Tenten lobbed the ball then Michiko smirked, "Wrong move, Ten!" she exclaimed before smashing the ball, earning the winning point.

Tenten sulked in a corner, with Neji cheering her up. On the other hand, Michiko was dancing her 'victory dance' with Kiba trying to calm the blue haired girl.

**--**

Once Michiko finally calmed down the hyperactive blonde Naruto challenged Michiko to a game of tennis which Michiko of course agreed to.

Kiba sighed, after going through the trouble of calming Michiko down, Naruto just had to challenge the blue haired girl to a match; a tennis match none the less.

**--**

"You do know that Michiko is on the school's tennis varsity club right?" Tenten stated getting some pop corn from the microwave where she popped it before playing with Michiko a while ago.

Naruto shrugged off Tenten's somewhat warning and started playing against Michiko. "You'll never win!" Naruto exclaimed. Michiko smirked, "We'll see," replied.

**--**

Soon the game against Naruto and Michiko ended with Michiko winning again, but was surprised when she saw Naruto's score.

"Good going Naruto, too bad though; three more points and you could've won," Tenten congratulated patting Naruto on the back. Naruto beamed, "I did?" he asked. Michiko nodded, "Good job!" she said before getting a bone crushing hug from the beaming hyperactive blonde.

**--**

Kiba and the others panicked when they saw Michiko's face turn a pale shade of blue. "Dobe/Naruto let her go!" the other teens exclaimed, prying Naruto off of the poor heiress. Michiko thanked the gang for getting Naruto to let go before passing out from lack of oxygen.

When she gained consciousness, the guys decided to stay for the night. The girls agreed with this and also decided to have another sleepover.

Michiko groaned, "It is gonna be _another _long night," she muttered to herself, scratching the back of her head.

**--**

It was already quarter to eight and a maid came in the room and informed the group of teenagers that dinner was now ready.

The girls nodded and went out the room followed by the guys.

Just like earlier this morning Michiko lead the girls, but now along with the guys, to the dining room.

And unlike earlier the girls didn't gasp but the boys certainly did; they stared at the room with awe.

**--**

Michiko made no actions on telling the guys about the room so the girls, excluding Hinata and Michiko, who were already seated, answered the unasked question of the guys.

"Since her parents always guests coming over and eating here they decided to have the dining room the fanciest room in the manor," they said before they too, seated down.

**--**

Michiko once again sat at the end of the table with Kiba to her right who was seated next to Naruto who sat next to Hinata who sat next to Tenten who sat next to Neji who was sat diagonally from Shikamaru who sat at the right of Ino who was next to Sakura who was at the right of Sasuke who was at the left of Michiko.

They ate in silence with the usual "This is good," coming from Naruto.

**--**

After eating their dinners Michiko went up the stairs but this time instead of taking the right to her room she went to the left with the group following close by not wanting to get lost.

"Ne Mimi-chan isn't your room at the right?" Ino asked. Michiko nodded, "But we're going to need a bigger room now that the guys are with us," she said.

The group nodded and continued to follow the blue haired heiress through a series of turns through the estate.

**--**

Soon enough they arrived at one of the biggest rooms in the mansion. All of them, excluding Michiko, gaped once again in awe at the size of the room.

Michiko smirked looking at the surprised faces of her friends, "One of the biggest rooms in this wing," she announced stopping at the center of the room.

The group mouthed an 'oh'. Michiko giggled, "We'll use one big mattress for all of us," she said excitedly. The others' eyes went wide. Their mouths were hanging open by the way.

"Is there such a thing?" the group asked, except for Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji. Michiko nodded happily.

She then began shooing her guests away from the center of the room. They were confused but complied.

**--**

Once the group was at a safe distance away she dashed towards the other side of the room and snapped her fingers. The sound of her snapping her fingers echoed in the room.

Six seconds passed when suddenly a huge mattress fell from the wall of the big room. The others looked shocked to say the least. They stared with wide eyes.

**--**

They shifted their gaze from the large mattress to Michiko who was grinning from ear to ear. She jumped on the mattress and started doing summersaults towards the group.

She jumped off the mattress and just a few inches away from where Naruto was standing.

**--**

Naruto blinked then suddenly grinned. He ran towards the huge mattress and started playing on it. The others except for Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru joined in the fun on the bed.

"This is huge!" Tenten exclaimed bouncing on the bed. "Yup!" the others agreed.

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru sat on the edge of the bed bouncing up and down because of the others bouncing on the bed.

Soon the others felt tired and stopped bouncing and lay down on the bed. The others were panting because of all the jumping they did.

**--**

Ten minutes passed and Michiko sat up from her lying position and started to walk on the bed. She jumped off the edge of the bed and went out the door.

The room was filled with silence before Michiko came in again slamming the door with her foot. Neji and Kiba rushed to Michiko and helped her with the blankets and placed them atop the bed.

**--**

"There are ten blankets here if anybody wants to go to sleep," Michiko announced. Shikamaru wasted no time in getting the blanket on top of the pile then found a spot to lie on and started dozing off.

The group sweat-dropped; boy did Shikamaru love to sleep. "Lazy ass," Ino muttered.

**--**

Silence once again filled the room before Sakura broke it, "Truth or dare?" she suggested.

Ino and Tenten jumped up from their positions and sat in a circle at the center of the bed. The others reluctantly followed suit.

**--**

Sakura went first, "Mimi-chan! Truth or dare?" she asked an evil glint present in her eyes. Michiko cringed, "Um, truth?" she said unsure. Sakura's face lit up, "Do you like Kiba?" she asked.

Michiko coughed, "Do I what?" she asked, "Don't play, you heard me," Sakura replied. Michiko gulped, "Yes," she answered with the quietest voice, quieter than Hinata's.

"What? We couldn't hear you," Ino and Tenten said. Michiko gulped again, "I said yes," she said but barely a whisper.

Sakura and Tenten exclaimed, "Mimi-chan!! Answer the question!!" Michiko's face was redder that of a tomato, "I said yes!!" she yelled out before covering her mouth.

The girls snickered as Michiko playfully stuck her tongue out at Sakura and the girls. Kiba turned bright red while the rest were either snickering or giggling.

**--**

Michiko sighed, "Naruto! Truth or dare?" she asked. Naruto stopped laughing, "Dare, I ain't any chicken!" he said.

The group sweat-dropped, "We weren't calling you one, dobe," Sasuke stated coolly.

"Anyways, Naruto, I dare you to um…" Michiko trailed off thinking of a good and embarrassing dare. Michiko's face beamed, "I dare you to go outside only in your boxers and a cape and scream out 'I'm superman' then run towards my neighbor's house and ring their doorbell after they answer the door yell 'I'm superman believe it!' to their faces," she said, all in one breath.

Jaws dropped to the bed, who knew Michiko could be so evil and talk that fast? It was as fast as Ino's.

**--**

The guys snickered. Naruto still had his jaw dropped. Hinata closed her crush's mouth; "Y-you should do it n-now to get it o-over with," she said shyly.

Michiko got up and signaled for the group, excluding Shikamaru, to follow her.

Before Naruto went out with only his boxers on Michiko handed the blonde boy his 'cape' and pushed the boy out of the door.

**--**

The group then rushed towards the window in the living room and watched Naruto outside.

Naruto took a deep breath before swallowing his pride and started running in the streets, "I'm superman!! I'm superman!!" he kept shouting.

Then he ran over to the neighbors and pushed the door bell. He waited patiently until someone answered, "I'm superman believe it!!" he yelled before running away to Michiko's house.

The neighbor's face was shocked before he slowly closed the door, then leaned on it muttering, "Get a hold of yourself, you're starting to see things," he said to himself.

**--**

Naruto barged in the mansion and went over to the living where he heard the gang laughing.

When he got in the room he saw everyone laughing their heads off even Neji and Sasuke were wiping their tears because of laughing too much. The girls were on the floor rolling around and clutching their stomachs because of the pain of laughing.

After a few more minutes of laughing, "Are you done?" Naruto asked when the others calmed down. "G-gomene Naruto-kun; it was j-just t-too much," Hinata said wiping tears away. Naruto sighed and nodded.

**--**

Michiko led the group again to the room where Shikamaru was still found asleep.

The group sat down in a circle again in the middle of the bed. Naruto took off the 'cape' and was now wearing in his usual attire.

**--**

Naruto pointed to Sasuke, "Sasuke-teme! Truth or dare?" he asked, "Hn," Sasuke grunted, "Truth; I'm not that stupid to do one of your crazy dares," he said.

Naruto pouted and started to think up of a good question, "Sasuke-teme! How many times have you flirted with Sakura-chan today?" he asked. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened, "Naruto!!" they both exclaimed, blushing beet red.

The group snickered and chuckled. Sasuke thought about it for a while, "I think about 16 times or so," he answered bluntly. The group except him and Sakura fell back anime style, "No way!!" Ino screamed.

**--**

Sasuke sighed, "Hyuuga, truth or dare?" he asked looking towards the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji smirked, "Truth," he answered, "Okay, what mark did you get from our finals?" he asked.

"99," he answered, a smirk plastered on his face. "Tch," Sasuke…said? _"I only got 98," _he thought glumly.

**--**

The others shifted their gazes from a smirking Neji and a scowling Sasuke then they decided to continue the game, "Hinata, truth or dare?" Neji asked. Hinata gulped, "Dare," she answered; the others 'ooh-ed'.

"I dare you to kick Shikamaru awake," Neji smirked. Hinata's eyes widened, everybody knew that Hinata doesn't do things like that but it was a dare so…

"A-ano, Shikamaru, w-wake up," Hinata muttered, kicking the sleeping boy awake. Shikamaru woke up but fell back asleep in less than sixty seconds. Hinata and the others sweat-dropped; how much sleep does Shikamaru need anyway?

**--**

Hinata sat back down in the circle, "K-kiba, truth or d-dare?" she asked the brown haired boy.

"Dare," Kiba answered confidently. Hinata smiled slyly, "I dare you to kiss Mimi-chan, on the lips," she said simply.

Kiba and Michiko's eyes went wide, "What?!" Michiko and Kiba asked/exclaimed. The group of friends were laughing, "Go on, a dare is a dare," Ino laughed.

Kiba crept closer to Michiko and kissed her on the lips but as soon as his lips came in contact with Michiko's, he pulled back and sat back down to his place redder than a tomato. Michiko was shocked and blushing.

**--**

Kiba was still flushed, "S-Sakura, t-truth or dare?" Kiba asked. "I pick truth," Sakura answered.

"Hm…" Kiba thought for a moment. Sakura braced herself. "How did you get your pink hair?" he asked.

The group perked up, they were also wondered the same thing but was never really answered.

"Simple, my mom has dark shade of pink hair color," she cheerily answered. The group once again mouthed an 'oh'.

**--**

Sakura turned to Ino using a sing-song voice, "Truth or dare?" she asked her blonde friend.

"Dare," Ino replied triumphantly, "Okay… I dare you to hold Shikamaru's nose and when he wakes up I dare you to kiss him," Sakura said in one breath.

Ino nodded and crawled to where Shikamaru was lying. She giggled and held Shikamaru's nose and a few minutes later Shikamaru sat up and Ino let go of his nose and kissed him on the cheek.

"What is it with everyone and waking me up?" Shikamaru asked irritably to no one in particular, "Troublesome people."

**--**

The group sighed. "Come on its getting late I'll give you guys some clothes to wear while you girls head to my room and get dressed," Michiko said.

The girls nodded and dashed towards Michiko's room, leaving Michiko and the guys behind. "I think it wasn't such a good idea to let them raid my closet," Michiko muttered before leading the guys towards a room near her bedroom.

The guys followed Michiko and lead them to a room where there all sorts of guy stuffs. The guys yet again gaped.

**--**

"What is it with you guys and gaping?" Michiko asked in joking manner. She raised a hand when Naruto was about to say something, "My parents wanted you guys to have this; don't ask 'cause I don't know," Michiko answered.

She patted Naruto on the head before closing the door, "Do not, I repeat do not mess up my closet!!" the guys heard Michiko yell as she dashed down the hall.

**--**

The guys decided to look around the room. They went over to the closet and found loads of clothes inside. The guys picked out some sweatpants along with a shirt and changed in the bathroom one by one.

**--**

When Michiko arrived at her room she thanked Kami-sama that the girls didn't raid her closet. She walked up to the girls who were having a hard time choosing what to where, mostly Ino.

Tenten picked up grey sweatpants and a red shirt then went to the bathroom to freshen up. Hinata picked a purple shirt with black leggings. Michiko picked a white shirt with blue shorts. Sakura picked a green tank top with black shorts and Ino picked a blue tank top with white sweatpants.

**--**

After the guys finished dressing up they looked through different kinds of things in the room Michiko showed them earlier, "She never ceases to amaze me," Naruto breathed out.

"Come on! There's gotta be at least a thousand kinds of games here and she didn't even bother opening it!" Naruto exclaimed, "Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

**--**

The girls were already walking towards the bedroom they're gonna use when they heard Naruto yell…again.

They decided to check it out and went in.

**--**

Naruto was over at a CD rack skimming each casing and taking out a case every now and then.

Shikamaru was looking over at the board games in a cabinet.

Sasuke was busy with the sports magazines in the book case.

Neji was busy looking through the books in another other book case.

Kiba was going through another CD rack full of music.

The girls blinked, "It's like a guy's paradise here," Ino and Sakura gasped.

**--**

There were four CD racks each having either games or music. Three book cases filled with reading materials. At least eight bikes on the other side of the room, seven surfboards hung up on the wall. Skates and skate boards were found near the book cases. A cabinet filled with sports gear. A big basket full of different kinds of sports balls. Hockey sticks hung up on the wall across the surfboards. A drawer filled with watches and jewelry for guys and a walk in cabinet filled with guy apparel with shoes.

**--**

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto muttered, "N-Naruto-kun? What's the m-matter?" Hinata asked shyly, yet worried.

The blonde boy stood up from the CD rack holding a CD case; he looked up and raised the CD, "I cannot believe you already have Doomsday 5! They don't even come out until Christmas!!" Naruto exclaimed.

**--**

"Eh? That's it?" Michiko asked, somewhat surprised. "If you want it, you can have it; I already played it like six times already," Michiko yawned.

The guys stopped what they were doing and everybody looked at Michiko, "You're serious?" the guys asked in unison.

Michiko shrugged, "I could care less; 'sides I already have like eight or was it nine more copies," she said sleepily and lazily.

"No way," Naruto was shocked. "I told you, take what you want; my mom said it was going to you guys as gifts anyways," Michiko said in monotone.

The guys immediately grabbed bags from the closet and started to get things from the book cases to the CD collections to the closet and such.

"Don't we get any?" Ino asked out of the blue. All heads turn to her then to Michiko.

**--**

"Huh? Oh, right. This way," Michiko said sleepily, leading the girls out of the room and into another. The guys finished packing quickly and followed the girls.

"I have another room filled with girls' stuff that I don't need, seeing that I'm already contented with what I have so my mom decided to put all those things I don't need in this room and give them to you girls as gifts if you want," Michiko said in one breath but the girls caught what she said.

**--**

They entered a room and instantly the girls began squealing and yelling how much they're so lucky to have Michiko as a friend and blah, blah, blah.

The room was pure white with girls' stuffs here and there.

**--**

There were three walk in closets filled with clothes and shoes. There was another closet filled with accessories. A vanity filled with jewelry. Five book cases filled with girls' magazines and such. Ten CD racks filled with either games or music, mostly music. Another book case filled with board games and such. A chest filled with notebooks, empty diaries and stationaries. Coat hangers were here and there with hats and coats that didn't fit in the closet and much more.

**--**

The guys were speechless when they saw the girls' room.

"Y-you own a-all of these?" Naruto asked. Michiko was standing with the boys but she looked like she didn't care.

"Yeah," she said. "It's no big-," she said but was interrupted, "No biggie? This is a huge biggie!! Do you not know that we could've just got some things here instead of shopping?!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed.

Michiko sighed audibly, "I forgot," she deadpanned. The others sweat-dropped; she sure has a lot of mood swings and personalities.

**--**

Ino squealed, "This dress! This doesn't come out until next spring!" she exclaimed, "How'd you get it?" she asked going back to the closet.

"I dunno, I rarely visit here so I don't know," Michiko said. She walked over the vanity and took something and then walked back to the guys who were standing.

"Give this to Hinata; she'll love it," Michiko whispered to Naruto giving him the piece of jewelry.

**--**

"Me and the guys are going back to the room okay? Just grab what you want; it's for you guys anyways," Michiko said exiting the room with the boys in tow.

"It's beautiful," Naruto said examining the jewelry Michiko gave him, "Plus it suits Hinata best," Michiko added happily.

"If you guys need anything to give the girls feel free to go through the room," Michiko said opening the room where the big mattress was placed.

**--**

Shikamaru and Michiko flopped on the bed, "Finally; peace," the two muttered.

"So tired," Michiko mumbled, "It's hard when you go to the mall with Ino-chan and Saki," she added, "Troublesome; why do you girls like shopping anyways?" Shikamaru asked staring at the ceiling.

**--**

The guys wondered the same thing and waited for Michiko's answer, "I dunno. I guess 'cause we like having new things for a new season or occasion I guess," she mumbled through the pillow.

Kiba smirked, "I knew it," he whispered to himself.

**--**

"Naruto you amaze me," Michiko said rolling to her back, "Why's that?" Naruto asked. "How could you be so hyper after all the things we did today?" she asked tiredly. Naruto shrugged, "I guess it comes naturally," he answered.

"Well _you _amaze _us_," Naruto said, "Really, how?" Michiko asked, perking up at the change of subject. "You and all the things in this mansion," he answered, "Some of the things we found were like impossible to get," Kiba added.

Michiko laughed, "That's because you don't have annoying cousins that give out their stuffs, even if it is boys' stuffs," she said. "Those were either given to me by my dad from work or from one of my many annoying relatives," she laughed.

**--**

As soon as Michiko calmed down she started to drift off to dream land. Naruto and the others watch the small girl on the bed with a small smile plastered on their faces.

**--**

It wasn't long until the girls came in the room. They were wondering why it was quiet but decided to not say anything when they saw Naruto point out to the sleeping figure on the bed.

"We're so lucky, ne?" Naruto asked quietly all of the sudden after the girls plopped on the bed, "Why's that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. The others looked away from the sleeping girl to the blonde boy, waiting for his answer.

"We have a friend that cares for us and even gives her stuff to us," Naruto answered.

**--**

They all looked at Michiko who was already asleep. Shikamaru was awake; he was just resting his eyes.

The group nodded, "Yeah, we do," they muttered before tucking Michiko in and going to sleep also.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Don't forget to leave a **R**eview after you **R**ead!! .


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Hinata and Michiko were the first ones up so they decided to make breakfast for all of them. Michiko told the chefs to have a break while she and Hinata cook breakfast.

**--**

The twosome got out some eggs, flour, butter, and pancake mix with the other needed stuffs for…pancakes. Hinata decided to make some bacon while she left Michiko do the pancakes. The twosome also agreed to make some muffins.

It only took the two girls some forty minutes to cook the breakfast. The Hyuuga heiress left the Yukiko heiress in the kitchen to set the table.

**--**

When Hinata came in the dining room though, she was surprised to see the others inside the same room, already seated at the table. She smiled warmly, "Ohayo minna-san," she greeted, placing the plates on the table. "Ohayo Hina-chan/Hinata," the others greeted back.

Naruto tilted his head in a cute way, making Hinata blush. "Where's Mimi-chan, Hina-chan?" he asked the shy girl. "She's i-in the k-kitchen," she stuttered. Naruto grinned, "Oh, okay; need any help?" he said/asked. Hinata shook her head no. "N-no thanks, N-Naruto-kun, I c-can do it," she replied.

**--**

Once she placed the last plate, on Michiko's usual seat, Michiko herself came out of the kitchen holding a big plate full of pancakes. "Ohayo; breakfast is served!" she cheerily greeted/said, placing the plate down in the middle of the table.

Before anyone can say or do anything, the two heiresses vanished back into the kitchen. The group blinked and the two heiresses were back and now holding another platter of food.

**--**

Hinata placed down a big plate of bacon next to the pancakes and Michiko placed down another big plate of muffins next to the plate the violet haired girl brought. The group inhaled the delicious smell of the food.

Hinata went back inside the kitchen, this time coming out with a tray of glasses at hand. She began placing the glasses down while Michiko went back and out of the kitchen holding a pitcher filled with juice in each hand; one was mango juice and the other one was orange.

She poured orange juice in Naruto's, Hinata's, Ino's, Tenten's and Shikamaru's glasses then she poured the mango juice in her, Kiba's, Sakura's, Sasuke's and Neji's glasses.

**--**

When Michiko and Hinata sat down in their own chairs, gotten their choice of foods, they, along with the rest, smiled happily at each other, even Neji and Sasuke did. "Itadakimasu!" they all chorused before taking a bite of their food.

The group's, except Hinata and Michiko's, eyes closed, a smile gracing their face. Naruto grinned, "Oishi!" he, Kiba, Sakura, Ino and Tenten exclaimed simultaneously.

"It's so delicious," Sakura and Tenten sighed. The others nodded in agreement. Hinata blushed at the praises she was receiving. Unlike her partner, Michiko, she was blushing madly, especially when Naruto complimented on bacon she cooked. Michiko was busying herself with finishing her meal.

**--**

"I c-can't t-take all the c-credit," Hinata shyly said. "Mimi-chan was the one who d-did m-most of the c-cooking; I o-only cooked the b-bacon," Hinata added. Michiko looked up from her meal, "What?" she asked, totally clueless about what was going on.

The rest sweat-dropped; "We were talking about how great yours and Hina-chan's cooking is, Mimi-chan," Ino and Sakura said in unison. Michiko nodded her head slowly, taking a bite from her muffin. The group sweat-dropped again, before continuing to finish their own meals.

**--**

Once the group was finished eating, the maids suddenly came out of nowhere and began cleaning up the room. Michiko shrugged and got up. The others followed suit.

They went out of the dining room and into the living room. The group still had their sleeping wear on but they didn't bother changing, it's not like they're going anywhere.

**--**

They then began discussing the plans for the trip for tomorrow. They talked about the places they'll stop at, the way to Ino's family's beach house, the sights they'll be able to see and the like.

**--**

"So it's settled then," Neji declared. The group nodded in response.

"We leave at 10 o' clock at the Hyuuga's with the van," Ino confirmed.

**--**

"Do we still need to go shopping for gear?" Michiko suddenly asked. All eyes on Michiko, "Heck no!" they answered. "We'll just go through your stuff to get the things we need!" Ino chirped. The others nodded. Michiko sighed.

"So you'll just get things from the two rooms I've shown you or do we go to the basement for the stuff we need?" Michiko asked. "Basement??" the group asked. Michiko beamed.

**--**

"This," Michiko switched the lights on. The group gasped, "Is our basement," Michiko finished.

"You have all this and you didn't tell us?" Sakura asked going through the endless boxes of stuff. Michiko shrugged, "I found this out last week," she said.

**--**

"Do you know how many tents there are here?" Tenten called out. "You have about sixteen boxes of tents here!" Michiko shrugged, "I never really went through all of these boxes," she said. "Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, "Exactly," Michiko agreed, nodding her head for emphasis.

**--**

Neji gave out a small list he prepared a while ago and gave them to each of the teens in the group. "We mostly need these stuffs and since this place is big, we'll split up," he informed.

"We'll meet back here, near the stairs once we find the things we need," Michiko added. The group nodded and took off in different directions and into the unknown areas of the Yukiko basement.

**--**

Soon enough everybody got back to their check point with the things they needed at hand. Neji came in front and began checking the extra list he had.

"Ten coolers," "Check," "Six boxes of matches," "Check," "Ten thermoses," "Check," "Five tents," "Check," "Five big flashlights," "Check," "Five small flashlights," "Check," "Ten big batteries," "Check," "Ten small batteries," "Check," "Five first aid kits," "Check," "Three lanterns," "Check,"

"That's all we need," Neji checked. The group nodded, "The food?" Tenten asked.

They all looked at Michiko. Said girl siged, "It's in the kitchen," she stated.

**--**

"It's like a mall in your own mansion! How cool is that?" Ino exclaimed/asked happily. "Very," the rest answered.

"Whatever," Michiko muttered, hiding a blush.

By eleven o' clock, the group decided to go to their own homes. Seeing that they've already got the things they need, and also because they still have to pack their things for their long awaited trip tomorrow.

**--**

Once she was sure that her friends left the estate she sighed out loud. "Now I have to pack my stuff," she said to herself, climbing up the stair case and going to her room.

"Might as well pack my laptop then," she told herself. "And I should charge my phone, iPod…" the blue haired girl trailed off, disappearing into her room.

**--**

"Maybe I should ask Rika-san to help me pack," she wondered, bringing out all the things she wanted to bring. She sighed, blowing a lock of her midnight blue hair away from her face. "This is gonna be hard," she said to herself again, looking over the mess she has created while getting all the things she needed.

Then all of the sudden she smirked remembering Ino; she's gonna have an even more hard time just picking clothes for the month long trip. "She's probably throwing things around in her room by now," Michiko muttered. Then chuckled to herself; she pictured Ino looking frantic and throwing things around the room.

**--**

_Hinata's POV_

As soon as Neji-nii-san and I arrived at the compound, I immediately rushed to my room. I didn't even notice the surprised expressions of the household when they saw me zoom by.

**--**

I got to my room after a series of turns in the Main house and closed the door swiftly without any more disturbances. But when I was about to open my closet a knock was heard from my door so I stopped mid way and slowly approached my door.

**--**

After I opened the door a dark brown blob attacked me shooting with various questions and I was only able to make out leave, tomorrow, camping, hotel, beach, swimming and doughnut. I squeezed my eyes shut upon the impact of the brown blob and at the moment my back hit the floor, that's gonna be sore in the morning.

I opened my eyes and it didn't surprise me to see Hanabi, my little sister, hugging me like there was no tomorrow, along with a barrel of questions coming out of her mouth. Like I said, I only made out the words leave, tomorrow, camping, beach, swimming and…doughnut. I went back to the last word, _"Why doughnut?" _I asked myself.

**--**

Hanabi was at least four or five years younger than me and she has dark brown hair, much like to Neji-nii-san's and father's hair color. She also has the same eyes like the rest of the Hyuuga clan if you were wondering.

**--**

"H-Hanabi, g-get off o-of me," I managed to say. Hanabi probably spent too much time listening to rock music that she can't hear me anymore. "Hanabi, get off!" I said a little louder than before. Hanabi got off of me and started to walk out of my room without another word, nor a glance back at me. I sighed, I don't understand her sometimes…

**--**

When Hanabi finally left my room, I managed to get up slowly. I rubbed my back, and my head then I flinched when my hand came in contact with my upper back. Yup, _that's _gonna be sore tomorrow. "She should start lying off the chips," I muttered to myself as I slowly approached my closet.

I got out my traveling bag and slid it over to my bed. Then I started getting some clothes out, throwing them over the bed. _"I'll fix them later," _I told myself as I got more stuff out of my closet.

Then I crouched down a bit to get some of my shoes. I also slid them across my room, near the bag. After that, I stood up straight and headed for my personal bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a box of soap, my bottle of shampoo and my other toiletries.

**--**

I was about to go over to my desk when Neji-nii-san opened the door, telling me it was already lunch time. I nodded and thanked him before I followed. When Neji-nii-san and I got down to the dining room Hanabi was already stuffing her face with the macaroni mother made.

I ate like a normal person, Neji-nii-san ate swiftly while father was looking over some documents from work and the rest of the household were also eating normally.

**--**

After eating, I excused myself and went back to my room to finish packing my things. I glanced at the clock inside my room, it was already one thirty. I walked over to my desk and started stacking the things I'm going to bring.

I packed two of my favorite books, three notebooks, my diary, and some magazines. I charged both my cell phone and my iPod. I also packed my camera which was also charging along with the others. Not to mention my laptop which I also packed in its own bag with the charger, battery and some discs.

**--**

After packing, I smiled to myself. I managed to fit all the things I'm going to bring in two bags, plus my laptop case. I also brought a small backpack for my cell phone, diary, camera, iPod and such. Now I am going to the kitchen for some well deserved snacks.

**--**

When I got to the kitchen Neji-nii-san was already there eating a tuna sandwich. "Konnichiwa Neji-nii-san," I greeted which in turn he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Were you a-able to finish p-packing your things?" I asked him, getting a piece of bread from the bread basket and got some strawberry jam from the fridge. "Aa," he replied, taking a bite of his sandwich.

I nodded a bit while spreading the jam on the bread. I checked on the time when I finished making my sandwich, it was already four twenty-five. "Itadakimasu," I said before getting a bite of my sandwich.

**--**

_Monday (the day of the awaited road trip)_

Sakura and the others met up at the Hyuuga compound before the official time and as usual, Naruto arrived five minutes before the official time.

**--**

"This is so exciting!" Tenten exclaimed, "Road trip!" Michiko and Hinata exclaimed in a happy tune. "But first we gotta check everything if it's in order," Neji stated. Tenten, Michiko and Hinata sweat-dropped; "Way to ruin a moment Neji-kun," Tenten said.

**--**

"Okay so Hinata has two bags; Tenten has two bags; Michiko has three bags; Ino has…five? Ino, why so many bags? Anyway, Sakura has three bags; Naruto has…two plus his ramen; Sasuke has two bags; Kiba has two bags; Shikamaru has…just one? Are you sure? And I have two bags," Neji counted off while placing the bags in the back.

After placing the bags at the back they re-checked the camping gear plus the food stuffs. Neji checked the tires and the brakes; the others went inside the van. The Hyuuga's van was customized silver colored GMC Savana Passenger Van LS G1500.

**--**

The group of teens left the Hyuuga compound eight minutes after their official take off time because Naruto had to refill his thermos with water for his instant ramen he was planning to eat along the way.

Neji was first to drive and Tenten sat in the passengers seat reading the map that Ino gave with a highlighted way to go to their family's beach house. They were all excited for the long awaited trip.

**--**

Neji started the car, "Yay!" the group of teens at the back, excluding Shikamaru and Sasuke exclaimed when they felt the car moving. Driving at 80mph, the gang took off to the highway and started their trip.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Onee-chan and Onii-chan, make sure you **R**eview!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 5**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked…again, "For the last time dobe, we're not there yet," Sasuke frowned smacking Naruto upside on the head, "Ow, teme!" the blonde yelled, "Hn, dobe," the raven haired teen grunted.

**--**

The group sighed, "Must you two fight every minute?" Sakura asked getting annoyed by the continuous verbal fights of the two teens. The group nodded, "But Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme started it!" Naruto whined. Sakura twitched; she opened her mouth to say something but was beat by Hinata.

"M-maybe if you k-keep quiet f-for a while Sasuke-nii-san w-won't have to s-say, o-or rather, do a-anything," Hinata stammered patting Naruto's head shyly. Naruto sighed, "Whatever," he muttered before shutting up.

**--**

Kiba brought out his PSP and started playing his game again while the girls, except Michiko and Hinata, were debating on which movie to watch.

"But this one's more interesting than that one," Sakura complained holding a CD case, "We know but we can watch that later, me and Ino want to watch this one," Tenten argued.

**--**

"So what level are you?" Michiko asked leaning on Kiba, "I'm on the 48th level," he answered pressing the x button. Michiko nodded and rested her head on Kiba's shoulder, "Good luck," she said whilst watching the boy play his game. Kiba thanked her and continued playing his game.

**--**

Seconds passed and seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. The girls were watching a movie on the video player while the guys were trying to do something else than to watch the movie the girls picked.

"I can't believe the girls are watching this," Sasuke muttered. The boys nodded while the girls didn't hear because they too caught up in the movie to pay attention.

**--**

Michiko sighed- earning the attention of the five males. They raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe it either; this movie is so last century ago," she said in a hushed tone. The guys nodded absent mindedly. Michiko poked Tenten's shoulder.

"Ne, Ten-chan, why don't we switch places until the movie is over?" she suggested. Tenten nodded. Neji slowed the car down so that Tenten and Michiko could switch places _inside _the car.

**--**

Once the two girls were seated Neji sped up a bit. The movie wasn't due for another two hours and seeing Tenten was too engrossed with the movie, Michiko decided to help Neji with the coordinates and directions.

A couple more hours and the movie ended. Tenten and Michiko didn't bother to swap places again seeing that the next movie the girls picked was also something the girls were fawning for, more to Sakura.

**--**

The boys sighed, another 'chick flick' or so they say. It was an adventure kind of movie but it had drama in all the supposed to be exciting events. Michiko simply giggled at the guys' reactions; Neji was thankful that he was the one driving and not stuck watching the movie.

**--**

Soon it was past noon and the gang was getting hungry so Neji tried to look for a place to eat a late lunch. It would do well for the guys, no sappy movies; good for the girls and Neji, a break.

It wasn't long until the car stopped at an eatery; Neji parked the car and the gang got out of the van. The girls were reluctant to stop the movie while the guys were clawing their way out of the van. The only ones who weren't effected were Neji, because he was driving, Michiko, because she didn't bother to watch and Kiba, because he was playing his PSP.

**--**

Naruto was the one first to find a table fit for them; "Over here!" he called out, pointing to the table he found. The gang walked over and took their seats.

Kiba and the guys gave their usual grunts, telling the girls in their way, that they'll order whatever they're having. The girls sighed but nodded in understanding.

Michiko ordered two cheeseburgers for both her and Kiba, along with a chocolate milkshake. Hinata ordered ramen for her and Naruto, with a glass of iced tea. Sakura ordered for a chicken sandwich and mango juice for Sasuke and her. Tenten ordered the baked macaroni and water while Ino ordered a salad for her and a hotdog for Shikamaru and a glass of water also.

**--**

They took their time in eating, mostly the guys. While the girls ate as fast as they could, except for Hinata and Michiko of course. The guys were prolonging their stay at the restaurant while the girls, excluding Michiko, wanted to get back to watching their movie. Once Michiko took her last bite of her burger she, along with the guys, was dragged back to the van.

Neji and Sasuke were fighting on who was going to drive for the rest of the way. Sasuke won and Neji was forced to sit at the back with the movie-engrossed girls and the bored, not to mention desperate looking guys. Only Michiko, him, Hinata and Kiba were looking decent and sane.

Michiko was still the one in front, along with Sasuke who was driving. The others were at the back, the girls watching, the boys trying to find something to do than watch a sappy girl movie. Kiba was content with playing his PSP.

**--**

"We turn right at the next fork on the road," Michiko informed Sasuke, who in turn replied with his usual, "Hn."

Michiko sighed and continued studying the map that Ino provided.

**--**

Naruto was getting impatient, again, "How long until we get to our next destination?" he asked. Sasuke grunted, "Probably another three hours or so," Michiko replied, still looking at the map. "That long?" Naruto and the other guys groaned.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Onee-chan and Onii-chan, make sure you **R**eview!!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 6**

_After ten minutes…_

Naruto, as always, got bored and started to think of something to do. He made a popping sound, grinned and made the sound again. This went on for about five minutes before Neji successfully knocked the blonde out. Hinata made a gasp and aided her unconscious blonde crush and tried to soothe the soon to be bump on his head.

Everybody, except for Sasuke, Hinata and Michiko thanked Neji quietly for shutting the blonde up. Michiko slapped her forehead while Sasuke smirked and chuckled to himself.

- - - - -

It was finally the day when they arrive at one of the sites they were planning to go to. One of the carnivals Ino heard about from her Auntie. Ino told the gang about how big the site was and how cute the prize toys were.

"I sure hope that Naruto would find something that would keep him from whining like a baby," Kiba muttered. Michiko giggled and hugged Kiba's arm, "Everyone would like that," the blue haired girl agreed. Kiba smirked and kissed Michiko on the forehead.

- - - - -

"What do you want to do today, Mimi-chan?" Kiba asked, snaking an arm around Michiko's waist. Michiko made a sound indicating that she was thinking, "Uhm…how about you win me a stuffed toy?" she asked and pointed to one stand where there was a small white stuffed toy dog. Kiba grinned and led the girl to her place of request.

Arriving at the stand the owner greeted the two young lovers, "Welcome! Welcome! Come and challenge yourself at the game of darts!" the owner shouted, "Well hello there, young lovers," the two teens blushed at that comment, "I see you're going to get your girlfriend here," the blush on Michiko's cheeks only darkened, "a toy prize to show your love and devotion!"

All Kiba could do was to nod and he handed the required amount of money to the owner so that he could play, "How many points for the stuffed white dog?" he asked as he threw one dart, perfect hit- dead center. The owner looked shocked, "Eighty points, young lad," the owner replied. "Heh," Kiba threw another dart- dead center, "Easy."

- - - - -

Michiko just sat on one of the stools the booth had and watched in awe as Kiba hit the center every time he threw a dart. She also noticed that the owner of the stand was sweating quite heavily, Michiko found herself giggling, _"Kiba's going to win me the prize."_

It didn't take that long and soon the two teens were finding another stand they could play at. Kiba's hand was around Michiko's waist while the said girl kept close with Kiba as she hugged the stuffed white dog the brown haired boy won for her. She even rewarded Kiba a kiss on the cheeks, very near to the lips as thanks.

- - - - -

"I'm starting to get hungry," Kiba muttered. Michiko then sped up to a food stand and smiled at Kiba, "Come on then, I'll buy you something to eat," she said sweetly. Kiba couldn't argue with the blue haired girl anymore because she walked faster and because she was already ordering a snack for the two of them- mostly for Kiba, though.

The two teens sat together on a bench, having the view of the park, and ate their snack which Michiko bought and refused to let Kiba interfere with buying- Kiba was eating a hotdog and slurping down a soda while Michiko was sipping her own drink and would get fed by Kiba every once in a while.

The blue haired giggled as she watched, in amusement, Kiba eat the rest of the hotdogs she bought for him.

- - - - -

Sasuke and Sakura could be found walking leisurely around the area, with Sasuke buying something to eat for the two of them while they walked. So far, Sasuke was able to buy Sakura some cotton candy, a lollipop and some popcorn while Sakua was able to get Sasuke three cups of soda, and they both shared the cotton candy he bought.

- - - - -

"Why don't we go on some rides, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura suggested as she looked at the Tunnel of Love, a couple just boarded one of the swan-shaped boats and entered through the dark tunnel of love. Sasuke of course, noticed this and smirked, "Which ride in particular did you want to ride, Sa-ku-ra?"

The pink haired girl blushed the proximity of their faces were getting closer and closer, "Uh..." was all the girl could say. Sasuke smirked, victorious and kissed Sakura's nose and lead her to the Tunnel of Love. Sakura only blushed some more and began to feel lightheaded at the sudden turn of events.

- - - - -

"Breathe, Saku-chan," Sasuke whispered to her ear, making the said girl feel goosebumps all over her body. She even leaned on the young Uchiha automatically as the two sat in the boat. The boy who was working at the ride was about to buckle Sakura's belt when Sasuke snatched it from his hands and buckled Sakura's belt himself.

The boy didn't say anything- it was an initial reaction of almost most of the men who rode this ride with their girlfriends, fiancés or wives. Instead the boy smiled at the young man, who raised an eyebrow at the gesture, before tending to another couple's boat.

- - - - -

"What made you suggest this ride, Sasuke-kun?" the "curious" Sakura asked, as she looked at the said boy from the corner of her eyes. Sasuke's eyes were closed and he opened one, also looking at the pink haired girl from the corner of his eye, "You really want to know," this time both his eyes were open and he neared Sakura's face- they were merely inches apart, "Ne, Sa-ku-ra-chan?"

The Haruno girl could feel Sasuke's breathing on her neck, it gave her the goosebumps, "Uh-uhm," was all she could mutter, "I-uh-yes?" were her last words before she was silenced by the young Uchiha by a kiss on the lips. Emerald green eyes fluttered close as the kiss lasted longer and deeper, Sasuke was almost towering over the pinkette.

- - - - -

Ino and the Nara boy were in one of the many cars at the Ferris wheel. The two were having a peaceful moment, as the car ascended from the ground and taking the couple up and had a good view of the whole park, even the lake on the other side of the amusement park where the sun made the water glitter.

Shikamaru was peacefully taking a nap, telling the blonde girl that he was just closing his eyes for a moment. Ino let it slide since she was in a good mood because of the view she was getting from across. They were almost at the top when Ino looked over her shoulder and saw something outside. She giggled as she saw the scene before her and moved to get a better view. Ino was now facing the window- she was kneeling on her seat, as she smiled wide at the fantastic view.

- - - - -

"Oh look Shika-kun!" she said excitedly, waking up the brown haired teen. He walked over where Ino was and leaned over the excited blonde haired girl and looked to where she was pointing at. He couldn't see much so he placed his head on Ino's shoulder- making the said girl blush a bit.

Brown eyes squinted as he tried to look for whatever it is got the blonde girl's excitement. After a few seconds Ino sensed that he still hasn't seen what she's trying to point out and tapped on the glass, still pointing, "Over there, Shika-kun," she said, "By the benches."

"It's Kiba and Michiko-chan!" Ino said cheerily- Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he sat back down and made himself comfortable next to Ino and laid his head by Ino's waist since she was still in her position- kneeling and facing the window. Ino puffed her cheeks and sat down properly, where Shikamaru placed his head on top Ino's lap. The blonde girl started combing Shikamaru's ponytail absentmindedly.

- - - - -

"I just wanted you to see how cute of a couple those two looked," Ino muttered, pouting. Shikamaru opened his eyes, and looked at the girl he loved, "I already know that Ino," he said softly. Ino looked down and baby blue eyes met brown ones, "I know what you're thinking, Ino," came Shikamaru's words.

He didn't let Ino answer, "You're thinking that it could be us out there- on the bench," he said, "Having an amazing time in each other's arms," he added. He sat up, Ino looked away.

- - - - -

"Well, Ino, I hate to break it to you but that's not us," Shikamaru said gently, "W-we could be," Ino said softly, stuttering- holding back the tears, she heard the Nara boy sigh, it only made Ino want to cry even more.

"Look Ino, that's not us," Shikamaru said, "Look at us Ino," he put his hands under Ino's chin and turned her head to him, "We have our own moments here," he said, Ino's blue eyes looked relieved, "We have our own view up here," he added, "We don't need to be all cuddly and stuff- we can do that our own way."

"We can do it in our own way," Shikamaru repeated and kissed the blonde haired girl, who succumbed to the kiss.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Another update! I'll save Neji and Tenten plus Naruto and Hinata's moments in the next chapter! So tune in, the update will come soon! *smiles*

Please **Read && Review**, people! It motivates me (and other writers/authors) to write faster! *grins*


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto and Hinata were busy by the carousel. Naruto was at first, a bit reluctant with the spinning around thing but of course he went along with Hinata who was very excited to go on the said ride.

"A-are you sure i-it's alright with y-you, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered, shuffling her feet and fidgeted, as the two of them stopped at their horses. An employee of the ride was going around and buckling everyone up before they start the ride, Naruto just nodded and grinned at the violet haired girl as he helped her get on the horse she picked, "Don't worry about me, Hinata-chan, just have fun!"

Before the employee could buckle the Hyuuga heiress up, Naruto did the honors and buckled her seatbelt, making the young girl blush a light shade of pink, "A-arigato, N-Naruto-kun," she mumbled. The said boy flashed his infamous grin at her and sat on the horse next to Hinata's and buckling himself up.

- - - - -

The ride started and they were starting to move, Hinata looked genuinely happy. The ride was spinning now, at a safe pace, the violet haired girl giggled while closing her eyes, enjoying the moment, "_It's nice to have finally rode on a merry-go-round again_," she thought happily, recalling her memories of a small kid, "And _with Naruto-kun, too_."

- - - - -

"_It's been a very long time since my last on a ride like this_," Naruto thought, sighing to himself. He noticed Hinata, not too far from him, he could see her smiling and reminiscing, "_She's so beautiful, especially when she smiles like that_," he thought as he stared at the smile gracing Hinata's face.

"_She has a great personality, she's nice and smart...shy too,_" he continued to think. He didn't notice that Hinata was looking at him too, a smile still present on her lips, "_I wonder what Naruto-kun is thinking about_," she thought as she tilted her head a bit, noting how Naruto looked like, "_He's so cute! So perfect!_" she thought dreamily as she closed her eyes again, "_If only I had enough courage to tell him how I feel_," she thought as she looked away- the same time when Naruto snapped out of his reverie about Hinata, "_Maybe I should tell her how I feel_..."

- - - - -

The slow approach...

"Get ready!"

- - - - -

The steady climb...

"Almost there..!"

- - - - -

The quick descent...

"Ahhh!!"

- - - - -

The rush of adrenaline...

"Yeeaaaaaaah!!"

- - - - -

Hands in the air...

"Woooo!"

- - - - -

The unrelenting speed...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

- - - - -

The twists and turns...

"Haaaaaaa!"

- - - - -

The continuing rail...

- - - - -

And the sudden stop...

"Hell Yeah!"

- - - - -

The brunette was still grinning from ear to ear as her partner in crime combed his hair with his hand. But he couldn't help but smile at the girl who was still recalling what happened on the roller coaster ride.

"I cannot believe you didn't raise your hands up in the air when the coaster was going downhill!" she exclaimed as she raised her own hands again. He didn't say anything but continued to smile fondly at the girl next to him, "Calm down, Tenten, you might suffer from too much adrenaline," he said jokingly as the said girl smacked him in the arm playfully, "Well at least I had a blast! You didn't even look like you were enjoying!" she accused.

She got a raised eyebrow, "You were looking at me the whole time?" he asked, "N-n-no, of course not! Don't stay stuff like that, Neji!" the girl replied, blushing crimson red, making the boy smirk.

"Oh look!" Tenten exclaimed, pointing at a small stand, "Cotton candy!" running towards the stand before Neji could say anything else, his smirk never went away though, "Sure, Tenten, if you say so."

- - - - -

"That was fun!" Naruto grinned as he led Hinata to another ride. The latter smiling happily as the blonde held her hand all the way, "What do you think of bumper cars, Hinata-chan?"

"I guess i-it's okay, N-Naruto-kun," the shy girl replied as the two lined up at the bumper car ride. She blushes different shades of red when she felt a tight squeeze, Naruto hugged her, "We could get in one car and bump all the rest of those guys!" he said excitedly and started laughing.

- - - - -

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto eagerly said as he led the said girl to an orange car, "Buckle up, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned as he buckled the belts on the two of them. Hinata blushed once again and thanks the blonde boy, who grinned back and held the steering wheel tightly, Hinata giggled at the boy, "Let the bumping begin, dattebayo!"

- - - - -

Tenten was holding a piece of cotton candy in front of Neji's mouth, "Come on, Neji! Say 'ah'!"

Said boy only blushed a light shade of pink as he turned his head, refusing to be fed and talked to like a baby, "Open up, Neji!" the brunette said, "_She's actually pretty cute when she does that_," Neji thought to himself as he gave in and opened his mouth, with Tenten giggling and popping it in his mouth, "See? It wasn't that bad," she said, smiling.

Neji smirked, "You're right," he said nearing Tenten's face, leaving only a mere inch of space between them. The latter blushed crimson red and swallowed hard, she couldn't seem to look away from his eyes, "_I'm drowning in him_."

- - - - -

That was her last relevant thought when Neji closed the gap between them, "_Her lips are soft_," Neji commented as his eyes closed- Tenten's eyes fluttered close when their lips met, "_Oh my gosh! He's actually kissing me!_"

"_This is the best day of my life!_" the two of them thought as they parted, their foreheads were leaned on one another as Neji opened his eyes and looked at Tenten, "Thank you," he said softly to her. She didn't open her eyes but she smiled, "Thank you too."

- - - - -

It wasn't long until night fell upon the group of teens. They all met up at the same spot, in front of the carnival, at around seven in the evening. Shikamaru and Ino were the first ones there, followed by Naruto and Hinata, everyone was pretty silent- even Naruto. Minutes later Sasuke and Sakura arrived, silence still dominated. Not too long, Michiko and Kiba came, along with Neji and Tenten.

"Shall we go then?" Ino chimed as she clung on Shikamaru's arm. The others agreed, "I know this spring not too far from here," the blonde girl mentioned, "I think it also doubles as a resort so we could stay there for the night," she added. Again, the group agreed.

- - - - -

"Who's driving?" Naruto asked excitedly, still not shaking off his fun at the bumper cars ride. The boys looked at him like he's gone insane, "N-Naruto-kun and I just finished a bumper car ride," Hinata muttered silently for the others to head, excluding Naruto. The girls cringed, inching away from the blonde boy.

"I'll drive," Sasuke offered. Sakura perked up, "Oooh, alone time with Sasuke-nii-chan in front~" Michiko sang as she and the other girls got in the van. The pink haired girl blushed so red that it would put tomatoes to shame. Neji smirked at the young Uchiha, "Have fun Uchiha," he said as he passed him and got into the van, following closely after Tenten.

- - - - -

"Here's the map by the way- Ino wanted me to give it to you," Shikamaru muttered, handing the map with the highlighted path towards the spring they were supposed to go to tonight, "Thanks," Sakura said as she got into the passenger's seat while Sasuke got in the driver's seat, putting the keys in and revving the car.

- - - - -

"To the spring Ino said!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke drove out of the carnival's parking lot.

"Shut up!" the others, excluding Hinata, exclaimed at the blonde boy.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Another update! *grins* See? I told you guys that I'll be updating even though I'm on hiatus! *sticks tongue out*

*coughs* Anyway_! _Maybe I'll start working on the other two stories again, or maybe continue the main story I'm working on right now- the reason for my hiatus. But since I want to do some Naruto fandom, I decided to write again! *grins happily* I was inspired to write Naruto AUs again because of some of the fanfictions I recently read! *grins*

Okay! Just tune in again soon! I'll be working on the stories again, as much as possible during my free time- since I have something to do tomorrow...but it's in the afternoon so maybe I'll be updating again tomorrow morning! *grins*

Until then! *wink wink*

Please **Review** after Reading~


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 8**

All of them were already at the spring at around nine o' clock. They all made their way inside, "No way in all hell will I room with Naruto!" Kiba yelled when he heard about the room plans. Michiko looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and a puppy dog pout, "_Geez, I should really stop letting Akamaru influence her_," the brown haired boy thought when he gave in, "Oh alright."

Michiko grinned at the young boy and hugged him tightly, "Arigato, Kiba-kun!" she says. The said boy only sighed.

* * *

"We have four rooms," Sakura says, holding out four key cards.

"One room will be Naruto's and Kiba's," the pinkette says, handing the brown haired boy the card, "I trust you that you will not lose the key," she mutters, "Yeah, whatever," Kiba says dejectedly, "I really don't want to be in the same room with the blonde idiot," he mumbles- all of them heard his statement, except for the ever oblivious Naruto.

"Another will be for Shikamaru, Sasuke-kun and Neji," Sakura then says, handing Neji the card- the latter nodded. Turning to the girls, "Then me and Ino will share a room," she says, "So you, Tenten and Hinata will have the fourth room."

"Let's meet back down here once we've placed our bags in the room."

"We're going to have dinner first before going to bed."

"Okay."

* * *

"I want the bed next to the balcony," Sasuke mutters as he got in the room, "I'd take any bed," Shikamaru said, plopping on one of the three beds in the room. Neji sighed, "I'll take this bed then," he said, placing one of his bags on the bed then the other on the foot of the bed.

Sasuke threw his bags on his bed and preceded outside at the balcony, "_This is a good view_," Sasuke thought. Sighing, he leaned on the rail, overlooking the river not too far from where steam was going out, "_That must be the hot springs._"

* * *

"We better get going," the dark haired boy then said, going inside again, sliding the door close. Neji nodded and woke the sleeping boy up, "Hey, get up- dinner time," he said, shaking the said boy.

Shikamaru groggily got up, "Let's go then," he said tiredly, grabbing his jacket then following the two boys outside. The Hyuuga prodigy then made sure that the room was locked before moving out, following the Nara and Uchiha prodigies to the elevator.

* * *

"I wonder how Kiba's doing with the dobe," Sasuke suddenly said as the elevator doors opened. A smirk was visible on Neji's face, "Suffering, most likely," he says. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Troublesome."

* * *

The door was opened and in came Sakura and Ino, "Oh gosh!" she squealed as she went over to one of the beds and jumping on them, "It's so soft…" she said comfortably, "Look at this room, Sak! It's totally old-styled!"

Sakura's emerald green eyes looked all over the place, "Yeah, Ino. It's so peaceful," she says back, "Nobody does these kinds of décor anymore," she adds, going out on the balcony, "Look at this amazing view, Ino!" Sakura called out from the balcony.

The blonde haired girl got up from the bed and made her way to the balcony with Sakura leaning over the railing, looking up to the sky, "Wow, look at all the stars," the blue eyed girl said, "Uh-huh," Sakura mumbled as she too, looked up to the sky.

* * *

"In the city, it's rare to see this much of the stars," Ino mumbled, "Go to the park," Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah well…" she trailed off. Sakura looked at her best friend, "Well?"

"It's not the same," the blonde said, shaking her head. Sakura only looked at the young girl beside her in confusion, "What do you mean, Ino?" she asked. The blonde girl just shook her head, "N-no, it's nothing, Sak," she says, going back in the room.

* * *

The latter sighed and just looked up again to the stars, "I have a feeling nothing will ever be the same again after this trip."

Naruto came out of the bathroom, "Naruto, you idiot!" came Kiba's voice. The said boy twitched, "What the hell is it now?"

"Nothing," Kiba replied, making Naruto twitch even more, "Tch, whatever," he mutters, putting his bags on the edge of the bed. Kiba got his camera out of his own bag, that was on top of his bed, "Maybe I'll take some photos again while we're here," he muttered to himself- though Naruto heard it, "Make sure to take lots of pictures of Michiko-chan!" he teased.

Kiba blushed, for a fraction of five minutes, "Maybe I will!" he just said before disappearing- out into the balcony where Naruto started hearing the sounds of the camera clicking- the sound of Kiba taking pictures and the young blonde glanced at the balcony window, where he saw the flashes come at different intervals.

* * *

The Uzumaki boy started to whistle while he was on his way to the fridge in the kitchenette in the room, "I wonder what kind of food they have in here," he muttered to himself, opening the fridge and revealing its contents. He sighed, audibly- that Kiba could hear from outside, "What now, Naruto?" the brown haired boy called from the terrace. Naruto shut the fridge door, with a little more force than intended and stomped to where Kiba was, still taking different kinds of pictures from their balcony.

"There's no OJ in the fridge!" Naruto yelled angrily, huffing and leaning on the fence of the terrace. Kiba looked at his blonde friend with an incredulous look; the latter then turned to Kiba and had teary eyes, "How can they not have ramen _and _orange juice?" he cried, going hysterical. Kiba sweat-dropped, "Maybe there'll be both ramen and orange juice downstairs."

"Speaking of which, we should go now- they're probably waiting for us," Kiba said as he stopped taking random pictures of the scenery around them and headed inside their room, grabbed his cell phone and the room key card- which he left on top of the bed- and hurried outside, with Naruto tailing behind.

* * *

Opening the door while Tenten and Michiko were having a small chat, Hinata smiled at them as the three of them entered their room, the brunette couldn't help but gasp at the interior design, "It's so simple yet it's so…"

"Fancy?" Michiko finished,

"Extravagant?" Hinata said,

"Luxurious?" Michiko grinned,

"Lavish?" Hinata, smiled,

"A little of everything," Tenten breathed.

The three girls then giggled while they placed their bags on their chosen beds, "I wonder how much Ino knows about this side of the country?" Michiko asked, the brunette and other dark haired girl looked at the blue haired teen with questioning looks, "As in…she knows so much about these kinds of stuff- the carnival, the routes, the everything about this…the…country side kind of style," Michiko explained.

"Maybe because she and her family used to travel a lot," Tenten said, "She did mention of going to all sorts of places when she was a kid," Hinata said softly. Michiko nodded at her friends' answers, "I wish my family and I spent time together," she muttered. Tenten couldn't help but agree, "Yeah, it's been like never since our last family outing."

After what Tenten has said the three girls proceeded to unpack some of their things and do whatever it is that needs to be done before they head back downstairs for their late dinner.

* * *

"_Michiko-chan and Tenten-chan missed out on family time when they were kids, huh. How sad, I wonder if this trip would make them feel better, I mean we are practically family to one another,_" the young Hyuuga smiled to herself, "_I have to make this trip something they'll always remember, some even more special quality time with one another._"

* * *

"I'm all set," Michiko announced, combing her fingers through her hair as she walked her way to the door. Tenten down from the kitchenette counter, eating an apple she found from the fridge and followed the Yukiko heiress' motion. Hinata smiled at the two of them and also followed suit. The former locked their door and the three of them headed for the elevator.

* * *

The elevator doors open, with a dinging sound- the sliding doors revealing a group of teenagers inside. One of the teens, the one in front, smirked, "So this is where they are, huh," the voice said, the person's smirk becoming into a mischievous smile

"This is going to be fun."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Another update, hope you like! *grins*

I know I'm not updating much…but I get distracted and all…and whatever, _SO_ just **review** _please_? *grins*

Their big dinner will come up at the next chapter! And find out what Sakura meant in the soon chapters! *nods*

**REVIEW!  
(**it motivates the author to write more, and update sooner *wink***)**


End file.
